Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The complexity, size, and cost of modern wireless terminals, such as cellular transceivers (e.g., smart phones), is becoming increasingly dominated by a large number of passive components. For example, duplexers, SAW filters, and high Q filters are generally used to discriminate relatively weak desired signals among relatively large interfering signals. Another aspect of modern wireless terminals is the use of differential inputs to increase immunity to spurious signals that could undesirably couple into a signal path. Such differential inputs can increase pin counts of electrical components and complicate board design.